deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrMCPut46/Galactic Empire ( Original Star Wars trilogy) vs. The Covenant Empire
The Covenant (Pre Great Schism) vs. The Empire (After the Battle of Yavin but before Hoth) The Covenant. A religious alliance of alien species who worship the Forerunners. They were responsible for bringing Humanity to the brink of extinction in a war that lasted decades. The Empire. The culmination of Darth Sidious' life-long plan to eradicate the Jedi and bring the galaxy under his rule. The Empire rules its people through fear and military force. The Setup for Battle This battle will take place in the Naboo system and will be on a massive scale. There will be a battle between the fleets in the system and on the planet of Naboo itself. The ground battle will take place in the capital Theed and the surrounding plains. Imperial Commanders: Sith Lord Darth Vader on the ground and Grand Moff Tarkin in space. Covenant Commanders: Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee in space and Chieftan of the Jiralhanae Tartarus on the ground. Each fleet will be comprised of fifteen ships to keep the scale of it small enough for detail. Covenant Fleet Flagship: Supercarrier Long Night of Solace 6 CCS Battlecruisers 1 Supercruiser 7 Covenant Destroyers Numerous Seraph Class and Banshee Class interceptors Imperial Fleet Flagship: Executor Class Star Destroyer 6 Imperial II class Star Destroyers 1 Intredictor Class Star Destroyer 7 Acclamator Class assault ships AT-AT.jpg|All Terrain Armored Transport At-st_large_pic.jpg|All Terrain Scout Transport 1000px-74-Z_Military_Speeder_Bike.jpg|74-Z Speeder Bike WraithH3.png|Wraith HaloReach-Scarab-Angle.png|Scarab 300px-Halo Reach - Ghost.png|Ghost The Ground forces will be armed with everything that is typical of each indevidual military. Despite the debatable canon of this, Covenant forces will have both Elite and Brute commanders to make things more interesting. There will not be both races commanding the same units though. Voting will end by January 20th and the Battle will be completed soon after A clear and well supported vote with a lot of detail will count for 1 point A vote with some detail will count for half a point and a vote with little to no supporting detail will not count for anything. Prologue It has been two years since the destruction of the first Death Star during the battle of Yavin at the hands of the Rebel Alliance. With the loss of their main base on the forest moon, the rebels have been scattered. The temporary peace has given the Empire time to recurperate from the loss of manpower. But a new threat has emerged, entire systems have gone dark. Whenever ships go to these planets to investigate, they find the planets' surfaces scortched and desolate, without any signs of life. Sometimes these ships don't even return. The few survivors and refugees from these planets tell of a fleet of unknown origin attacking without warning and decimating everything and showing no mercy. Imperial data analysts have noticed a pattern in the attacks and have calculated Naboo as the next probable target. Emperor Palpatine has sent his apprentice Lord Vader and a fleet of The Empire's finest ships to Naboo to await and destroy this new threat. Category:Blog posts